Warmth Behind The Camera
by Burai Stelar
Summary: Sora gets cold while taking pictures. Luckily Kairi's there to warm him up. SoraxKairi fluff.  One shot.


**Just another one-shot for you all. Trying to make sure my romance writing is still up where it needs to be ^^' **

**Anyways, some Grace and Skates news. The chapter is proving to be one of my craziest ones. This one will also explain the dreams and include a few more. I don't wanna spoil the contents, so I'm leaving it at that.**

**Oh, and this one-shot is based on an event that happened to yours truly. And it's my first time writing for Sora. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

_Click!_

The sound of another successful picture being taken. Glancing at the preview on the camera, Sora smirked as the picture was perfect. Glad he signed up to be apart of the yearbook for this year, he took a look at the sidelines, where he saw the cheerleaders dancing. He laughed as they dry humped the air as part of their routine. A flash of dark red hair caught his eye, and he quickly took a picture with his camera.

This time the preview showed a cheerleader with a slightly pale complexion, violet-blue eyes, and the aforementioned dark red hair. The picture had caught her with a look of concentration, complete with the tongue sticking out.

"Sora!" he heard the same girl yell.

"Nn-jess?" he replied.

"Can I see the pic you just took?" she told him as she walked up toward him.

"Sure thing Kairi."

The girl now known as Kairi came right next to Sora and looked at the picture. He turned his head slightly and blushed at the closeness of their faces.

"Sora."

"Y-yeah?"

"..This picture needs to be deleted," she replied.

He smiled and then shivered as another gust of cold wind hit the football field.

"Dang Sora..." she said as she touched his face. "you're cold."

"I know. I forgot to wear a jacket tonight."

She opened her arms and gestured towards herself, "Then let me warm you up."

He blushed again and walked closer toward her.

"Kairi! Get over here! Riku's about to score another touchdown!" another cheerleader yelled over the wind.

Sora whined, and Kairi sighed as she had to keep her warmth away from him. He watched as she purposefully walked away in a seductive way. Quickly, he snapped a picture and looked at it through the preview. He deleted the picture, and turned toward the field to see Riku's touchdown.

"And Riku scores yet another touchdown, bringing the Destiny Dolphins to a total of 32 points, and the Traverse Town Turtles still have a score of 20," the announcer's voice...announced.

…**...**

After a full second half of the football game, it ended with the Dolphins winning. Sora was colder than ever before, with his entire body feeling numb. He was rubbing his arms, while putting the camera back in the bag to give to his yearbook head.

"Sora," he heard Kairi say.

"Yeah?"

"Riku's having a party at his house. You gonna come?"

"Yeah," he told her. "Need a ride?"

"Yes. Could you please take me?"

He smiled, "Sure. Just let me get my chocobo out of the school's barn."

…**...**

Despite how much Sora partied, he was still feeling the chills. He was now in front of Kairi's house, waiting for her to disembark.

"Thanks for the ride Sora," she told him.

"No problem."

He got off and gave her a hug as a means to get warm.

"Sora. I have to tell you something."

"Sure thing Kairi. Go ahead."

"..I think we should go out for a date sometime."

He didn't say anything but he kept holding her for warmth.

"...I would love to Kairi," he replied.

She squealed in his ear, and let go.

"I'll go get ready!"

He laughed as she ran inside, and came out later with a sweater.

"Come on!" she told him.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then got on the chocobo.

He touched his cheek feeling the warmth that he needed.

**...**

**Eh, it was a little on the short side, even shorter than The Nobody's Valentine. **

**Anyways, for my first time writing as Sora tell me how I did. Of course, I left out the party because what happened there is for me to know, and you to never find out!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
